Spring Break
by Dralion Lily
Summary: Sakura and Boushin are heading out for their Spring Break...on their own!
1. Prologue: Secret Plans

**Title: **Spring Break - Prologue: Secret Plans  
**Authors: **Cross and Dralion Lily

**Pairing:** Sakura(Taka and Miaka's daughter)/Boushin(Hotohori and Houki's son)

**Rating(****acc. to chapter):** PG

**Summary(****acc. to chapter)**: Sakura prepares to head out to the airport; but someone has their last minute doubts...

**Disclaimer by Cross:** This is merely a work of fiction, the characters involved do not belong to me. Thailand is real, however, and my portrayal of it comes from what I know. I apologize if the summer vacation in my story is not the same length or in the same time period as Japanese education allows. If there is anything else anyone would like to discuss with me, please let me know, either by e-mail or review.

**Disclaimer by Dralion Lily: **The world of Fushigi Yuugi and its characters does not belong to me or my co-worker (who also happens to be my editor, note taken). Sakura and Boushin do belong to me, and Hiroshi and Tomi were delightful additions by Cross. Enjoy!

**A/N:** The following story is not a follow-up to Precious Things.

**Feedback:** If you'd be so kind. =)

  
*~*

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tamahome asked for the fifth time, as he carried his daughter's third suitcase down the steps to the front door.

  
"Daddy! You and Uncle Hotohori purchase tickets, first-class tickets no less, arranged our resting places and a car to transport us wherever we want, our passports and tickets are practically sewn to our skin, and all the advice and other details have been taken care of! And don't you dare suggest that Boushin would ever do anything to me against my will!"

  
Tamahome sighed, half in defeat, half in exasperation, and then said, "Really, Sakura, you take after your mother after all: you know me too well. All right, all right, don't give me that look! Forgive an old man for being overprotective about his only daughter!" 

  
"You're not an old man, Daddy," Sakura replied automatically, kissing him on the cheek, which was actually showing ominous portents of wrinkles. Her hair, which had been cut to just past shoulder-length a month ago, fell into her face as she turned at the sound of the doorbell. Sighing in exasperation, she opened the door with one hand and pushed the unruly mass back with the other. 

  
"Come in, Bou-ah! Uncle Tasuki, is that you? Uncle Mitsukake, what did you do to him?" 

  
"Hai, it's your ol' uncle, Sakura-chan," Tasuki replied, his head and fox-grin hidden behind stacks of little jars, boxes, and all manner of containers. "Mistukake, if you don't get these things off me, I'll-!" 

  
"Calm down, Tasuki, you would think old age would relax a man," Mitsukake said, sighing. "Sakura-chan, I have that medicine we discussed-ohayo, Tamahome-kun." 

  
"Ohayo, Mitsukake-san," Tamahome greeted him absently before recovering his senses and asking sharply, "what medicine is this? Are you ill, Sakura? I knew the stress of this trip-" 

  
"No, no, Daddy, it's just medicine for Boushin's stomach," Sakura said hastily. "He gets queasy on planes." 

  
"Well," was all Tamahome could say. "Well, all right. Is there anything else you need, child?" 

"Dear, could you come into the kitchen and pick up this basket," Miaka called from the kitchen. 

  
"Yes, dear," Tamahome answered automatically. He headed for the kitchen, a slight frown still on his lips. 

  
Sakura looked at her father's receding back and smiled fondly. 

  
"Daddy worries too much." 

  
"I think he worries just enough. Now, I myself am concerned about the implications in giving you this potion, Sakura." 

  
"Uncle Mitsukake, Boushin and I are eighteen! Quite above the age when one is allowed to be married and must I remind you that Daddy and Mother were already married at our age?" 

  
"Okay, okay," Mitsukake said, holding his hands out in submission as he laughed. "Let me go over the instructions with you once more, though. Take one vial and then wait fifteen minutes before doing the deed. This infusion only lasts for two hours so watch your time! I hate to tell you two to time this, after all, nature should take its course but this is what you will have to do until you two get married!" 

  
"Which will never happen if Daddy doesn't stop arguing with Uncle Hotohori! Uncle Mitsukake, Boushin and I will never get married!" Sakura wailed. 

  
"I'm sure things will work out. If they don't, I think your dear mother will stomp on Tamahome's head, so things will work out anyway." Tasuki added from behind them, dusting off his hands. "Mitsukake, this I understand, but why all the other boxes?" 

  
"They're for every ailment I can think of. Headaches, stomachaches, fever," Mitsukake would have gone on with the list but Tamahome came back, his arm muscles, though somewhat sinewy with age but still strong, bulging under the weight of the picnic basket that Miaka had packed. 

  
"Oro," Tamahome said, unconsciously imitating the main character of Rurouni Kenshin, as he fell over, pretending to be unconscious. 

  
"Daddy!" Sakura bent to help her father when the doorbell rung. 

  
"That's probably Boushin, Sakura, so go get the door. I'll attend to your father," Miaka said, coming out from the kitchen. "Oof! Dear, I've told you and told you, you must watch what you eat now! Your checkup last month showed that your triglyceride was 262!" 

  
"Well, who cooks such good food that I can't resist?" Tamahome retorted, grabbing his wife and swinging her around. Caught by surprise, she shrieked, then laughed and kissed him soundly when he placed her back down on the ground. 

  
"Who would have thought Miaka would have turned out to be such a good cook," Tasuki muttered to Mistukake, who nodded back discreetly. 

  
"Ohayo, Uncle Tamahome, Aunt Miaka, Uncle Tasuki, Uncle Mistukake," a pleasant voice greeted. 

  
"Boushin! You look more and more like your father every day!" Tasuki cried out, giving the young man a bear hug that left Boushin with his eyes bulging and gasping for air. 

  
"Boushin," Mitsukake greeted him solemnly. "Exercising enough, I hope?" 

  
When Boushin was much younger, he had a case of asthma that often left him wheezing. He had outgrown it around the time of puberty but his parents and extended family still tended to worry over him. 

  
"Yes, I'm being careful, Uncle Mitsukake," Boushin said, smiling, as he encircled Sakura's waist with his free arm, having already loaded up two of her suitcases with his other arm.   
Tamahome looked at the young man who had become the focus of his little girl when they were both still very little and scowled. 

  
But after several jabs from Miaka, who hugged Boushin and embarrassed Sakura by telling Boushin how happy she was that Boushin would be there to protect her on the trip, Tamahome relaxed and embraced the young man with a wry grin. Other than the fact that Sakura liked this boy, he rather liked the young man and would have had Sakura marry no one else but him. Naturally, he would rather have relived that battle between Seiryuu and Suzaku than admit that fact. 

  
"Now, you two know the rules," Tamahome began, causing all the others, even Mitsukake, to roll their eyes. He glared at them before going over the drill one more time. 

  
Finally, the couple got into the taxi that was taking them to the airport. 

  
"Don't forget to bring a pack of tissues wherever you go, Sakura!" Miaka called anxiously. 

  
"Watch your wallet, Boushin, you can never be too careful!" Tasuki hollered. The couple waved to their family until the taxi was out of sight. 

  
"I hope they'll be all right," Tamahome sighed as he shut the door.

*~*

Dralion Lily here! Hi everybody! I'm back! Don't know how constant my writing will be as university is taking most of my time, but I'll do my best to please. This prologue was written by Cross a very long time ago. *ponders for a minute* It must be about 2 years ago. She also started the first chapter of this story, but left it to collect dust for all eternity. This was a present to me, if ya'll must know. So, I have taken it upon myself to finish this story here...and continue my own while I'm at it! So stick around, I promise it'll be good. Ta!


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in Bangkok

**Title: **Spring Break – Chapter 1: Arriving in Bangkok  
**Authors: **Cross and Dralion Lily

**Pairing:** Sakura(Taka and Miaka's daughter)/Boushin(Hotohori and Houki's son)

**Rating(****acc. to chapter):** PG

**Summary(****acc. to chapter)**: Sakura and Boushin are safely seated in the plane, arriving at their destination.

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yuugi not ours. On with the story!

**A/N:** The following story is not a follow-up to Precious Things.

**Feedback:** If you'd be so kind. =)

"Flight 1821 will be arriving in Bangkok shortly," was the first thing Sakura heard when she woke up. The planes had certainly changed from her parents' day. Nearly all were now built after the Concord model and the seats were wider and there was more space between the aisles, even in the economy class. Nevertheless, Hotohori and Tamahome had both refused to let their children go anywhere except on first-class, so this was why both Sakura and Boushin were sitting on seats that reclined so that they were able to lie flat on their backs.

"Boushin," Sakura called softly, then when he didn't waken, more impatiently, "Boushin!"

"Boushin!" She punched him in the arm and he woke up with a sleepy grunt and the pale eyelids with their long, dark lashes fluttered before she found herself looking into the amber eyes she adored so much.

"Would you like to spend a week in the plane?" she teased, smiling at him. He could not help but smile back.

Ever since he could remember, Boushin knew he wanted to make this little girl happy. It was all the better if that could be done by someday marrying her. They had been friends through pre-school all the way up to what was now their senior year of college. Never for one second had his eyes turned to another girl, which earned him more than a little good-natured ribbing from his friends, Hiroshi and Tomi.

As he thought of them, he wondered what they were doing right now. Hiroshi's family was deeply religious and no doubt his parents were dragging him to another shrine, kicking and howling all the way. Yet despite all his protests, Boushin knew that deep down inside, Hiroshi truly believed in Shinto and was more often than not shocked by Tomi's behavior.

Tomi was the son of a Japanese artist and an English woman. His parents met at an art convention in San Francisco. Consequently, Tomi had his father's straight, black hair and his mother's unusual gray-green eyes. Right now, Tomi was probably visiting his grandparents back in England, where he went nearly every vacation he had. Often he amused his friends by swearing that however different the two worlds might be, the English had as great a respect for tea as the Japanese. Boushin had to admit that the English tea, particularly a type called Earl Grey, was not to be trifled with.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a jab in the ribs.

"Itai, Sakura," he said, annoyed, immediately softening at the shuttered look in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sakura pouted, turned away and crossed her arms. "Better be. Lately you've spent most of your time with work and your new book. If you'd rather be left with your thoughts than spending some quality time with me, I'll leave you be," she said softly, glancing at her boyfriend; her voice containing hurt.

Boushin straightened himself from the semi-reclined position in his seat, and turned fully to Sakura. "Oh, sweetheart, don't be like that. Our vacation hasn't even started, and I've already made you mad at me." He lifted the arm rest separating his seat from his girlfriend's and leaned over her, placing his forearms beside the girl's head to hold himself up. "You know you always have my undivided attention. And I love our quality time. It's just that…" Boushin made an appearance of looking shy by glancing behind his back and everywhere he could before returning his attention to her, "Gee, Sakura, isn't this place a bit _too_ public?" He wiggled his eyebrows before nuzzling his nose with the girl's beneath him, causing her to giggle happily, immediately dispelling her previous anxiety.

A passing stewardess chose that moment to disrupt the two. "Excuse me, sir."

Boushin stopped short of kissing Sakura when he heard the female voice, and looked behind him innocently. A pause, then "Uh, yes?"

"Would you mind returning to _your_ seat, sir, and get ready for landing, please." The stewardess had a jealous look in her eye, but it was quickly overtaken by her sense of duty.

Boushin quickly scrambled onto his seat and buckled his seatbelt, suddenly feeling self-conscious as a few people glanced at him after the stewardess left.

Sakura giggled as she straightened her chair and her clothes. "Honestly, darling, you could have picked a better moment."

"Yes, well, I like my inopportune courses of action." He paused, before he looked at Sakura, with a gloating smirk. "Seemed like the stewardess was jealous of you. Well, it's not everyday a young lady can find an irresistibly good looking man such as myself, if I do say so."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course, he just had to inherit Hotohori's narcissism. She didn't complain about having a very boyfriend, but the roving eyes of passing girls always hit a nerve. She sent a smile to Boushin who was looking at her with concern, since she hadn't responded back and had developed a frown on her face - the latter a result from where her thoughts were leading. "Yeah, well, I guess that makes me lucky. Kami-sama sure has counted my blessings, ne?"

Before Boushin could answer back to that, the same stewardess' voice rang throughout the airplane. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to remind you to place your seats in their upright locked positions, and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

Sakura grabbed at the edges of the arm rests, turning her knuckles white.

Boushin having sympathy for his girlfriend's fright of the possibilities of 'what-could-go-wrong,' patted the hand closest to him and held it for support.

Once the plane landed, Sakura visibly relaxed as the stewardess' voice rang once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Bangkok. It is a wonderfully warm day today, as forecasted. Those who have connecting flights, please follow the signs once you're in the terminal. Have your passports ready at hand as you make your way to claiming your baggage. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and hope to see you again soon."

Sakura gleamed. "We're here!"

"Yes, we are. A whole two weeks with no work, no parents and no annoying cousins." Boushin had Kano in mind, and shivered from the thought if he had come along. Tasuki's elder son had a knack for embarrassing others, and himself (though that fact hadn't seemed to register into his carefree mind, yet or ever). "No worries," the boy sighed blissfully. "Well, we should give them a call when we get to the hotel to tell them we arrived safely."

"Yeah, we don't want to have them come down themselves to check on us, now do we?" Sakura asked coyly.

"Er, that we don't. Right, let's get our bags and get out of this plane! I'm starting to feel sore from sitting."

"Yeah, me too."

Pause.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Boushin?"

"You'll have to let go of the seat if you want to get out of the plane, sweetheart. I don't think the stewardess would be too pleased if we had to take it along with us."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

**Sneak Peek for the Next Chapter:** Heading out to the hotel, the couple make most of what's remaining of their first day of Spring Break.


End file.
